


The goddess is out of the bag and dating the Chemistry teacher

by BellaP



Series: It's all about genetics [6]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre - Mark of Athena, Pre Season/Series 03, Romance, revelation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more traumatizing to a teenager than discover that his mother is dating his teacher, it doesn't matter if the pack just found out he is a demigod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The goddess is out of the bag and dating the Chemistry teacher

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wouldn't have written anymore stories for this series, but the idea came in the middle of the night and I couldn't just ignore it.
> 
> AN 2: Obviously that Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. If it did, Derek and Stiles would be a thing a long time ago.  
> Also, English isn't my first language. So sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

The first time Stiles saw them, he was in a diner with Lydia and Danny, putting up to date everything he missed in the last year and trying to avoid the inquiring faces of his friends asking him how come he was a senior like them if he lost a whole school year.

Well, it wasn't like Stiles could tell them he was actually so smart that he could have graduated from high school when he was only ten years old, but decided against it because Scott would be eaten alive without him. Besides, he wanted to live the high school drama all teenagers are obligated to suffer to build their character.

Anyway, the first time he saw them it was the first week in a new school semester and he was in the diner with Danny and Lydia, ignoring their talking and looking beyond the window to the diner's parking lot when he saw it.

He saw professor Harris walking down the street with his arm around the waist of a beautiful brunette with a radiant smile. A beautiful brunette with long wavy dark hair and gray eyes.

Stiles almost vomited his fries and jumped out of his seat like he had been electrocuted.

“Mother?!” He screamed, getting all the diner's patrons' attention on him but ignoring it as usual. The pretty brunette in Harris' arm stumbled, like she had heard his scream even from such a distance, and looked over the Chemistry teacher's head to the diner.

Shocked brown eyes met curious gray eyes and she raised both her eyebrows at him like she was challenging him to say something.

“Are you finally losing your mind?” Danny said, getting Stiles' attention back to his friends.

“What?” He asked, glancing at Danny and then looking back beyond the window only to see that the couple already left.

“I don't want to be the one to poke the wound, but your mother died Stiles, years ago.” Danny said and Stiles blinked repeatedly, sitting again on his seat.

“Yeah, right.” His friends didn't know the truth like Derek and Stiles wasn't inclined to enlighten them so soon.

Stiles liked to have a secret, something that was his – okay, his and Derek and his father – but anyway, Stiles liked to have a secret, liked to have the knowledge that every time Jackson sneered at him being all superior, all Stiles did was smile a little and remember that Whittemore may think that he was a godsend, but Stiles was actually the child of a real god. He liked to see everybody underestimate him to later pick up their jaws off the floor when Stiles beat a Wendigo to a bloody pulp. He liked to puzzle Lydia into madness because he knows how the pretty redhead was asking herself right now how a ADHD boy could skip a school year and still keep up with them.

So no, he wasn't telling his friends that the person who they think was Stiles' mother wasn't his biological mother. His biological mother who he saw walking down the street with professor Harris. Or at least Stiles thinks it was her. The streetlights were very dim and for the woman to have looked back at him could only be a coincidence and it wasn't like Stiles would pray to Athena to ask. Since he started to date Stiles, Derek was jumping to every moving shadow waiting for the goddess to appear and reduce the werewolf to dust.

Stiles should never have told Derek about how Athena pestered his sister Annabeth's boyfriend into submission. Percy was Poseidon's son and Athena had a long history of hatred with the other god. Besides, she liked Derek, or at least Stiles hoped so. And Stiles tried to reassure Derek of this, but the werewolf still growled to any spark of light thinking it was the deity coming to a surprise visit.

Maybe Stiles should tell Derek to stop with the growling. It wasn't a very good way to welcome a goddess and he didn't want to see the big and bad sourwolf be reduced to a puppy. Literally a puppy.

Anyway, the second time Stiles saw them was after a school day. The final bell just rang and the class was dismissed by its teacher, what made Stiles run like Hades himself was after him. He had a date with Derek. Well, not a date, date. Actually he would go to the Hale house, a place he was loving spend his time in it day after day, to break Derek's new 50 inches flat screen TV with a good marathon of Halo.

Yes, surprisingly his boyfriend liked video games, what shocked Stiles immensely when he found out.

So when Stiles reached the parking lot he almost stumbled on thin air when he saw the pretty brunette getting into Mr. Harris' car. And, this time, with the sunny day, he couldn't mistake the woman's identity.

It was Athena.

“Oh Zeus, I'm gonna hurl.”

And with this nauseating thoughts, Stiles drove all the way to the Hale house only to be met by Derek before he turned off the jeep's engine.

“What happened? I could smell your scent all the way from the main road. Are you sick?” Derek asked when he saw Stiles pale face turning green by the seconds. “Stiles?”

“My mother is dating my Chemistry teacher.” Stiles explained, feeling his stomach doing somersaults in his belly.

“I thought your mother used to lure them in their sleep.” Stiles glared at Derek.

“I'm Athena's son, not Hypnos' son. No, she usually dates them... It's the sex she does... Can we stop now? Because think about my mother and sex in the same sentence is worsening my nausea.”

“You're getting sick because your mother is dating?”

“No, I'm getting sick because my mother is dating Harris.” Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles, the pack's ever present drama queen.

“Come on.” He said, putting his arm on Stiles' shoulders. “I have an idea that will take your mind off of the subject in a minute.” Stiles looked at Derek and saw the cocky smirk he was getting used to directed to him. The one that always promise a mind blowing orgasm or something equally exhausting.

“Pervert.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“You thought.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” And Derek guided him into the house and really got Stiles' mind out of the subject. Actually his mind took a short vacation the moment Derek's tongue did a wicked thing to his dick.

The third time Stiles saw them it was a pack night and Lydia demanded that they did something different than congregate in Derek's house. So, by unanimity of votes, they decided to go to the movies what Stiles found out, when he saw who was also waiting in the line for the tickets, to be a bad idea.

“Oh my gods, now I'm gonna be sick.” Stiles said when he saw his mother doing a sickening lovestruck expression to Mr. Harris with him corresponding her.

“We can leave.” Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

“No, we can't.” Stiles answered and then pointed to the couple who was coming in the pack's direction because Athena was pulling a confused Harris by the hand. “This is a nightmare.”

“Stiles!” Athena let go of Harris' hand and pulled Stiles into a brief tight hug. “Who are your friends?” She asked with such an innocent face that Stiles almost believed her. But he knew Athena, knew enough to know she was plotting something. Something that would embarrass him for life.

“Mother.” He hissed to her and she smiled sweetly to him.

“And your boyfriend who I must remind you I wasn't properly introduced to.” Derek made a face that if the earth opened a hole right now he would hide in it.

“My lady.” Derek said politely and Athena gave him a sharp smile.

“Well, as it seems you don't have any education, I'll introduce myself.” She turned in the pack's direction and Stiles was already foreseeing the disaster.

All the werewolves were looking to the woman with their eyes almost changing colors and growling at her, all but Derek. Probably they had noticed that Athena's scent wasn't exactly human. Danny, Lydia and Allison were a little bit confused, as Harris, but put themselves behind the wolves for protection because they could feel the tension coming from them.

Derek was torn between stay or flight and Stiles wanted to scream. What he actually did.

“Mother!” Athena turned in his direction with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?” Stiles asked, ignoring the interrogation mark over the pack and Harris' head.

“Stilinski, I thought your mother died when you were ten.” Jackson asked, surprising Stiles because he would never thought that the jock knew so much about him.

“No, no! I remember. The Sheriff already had Stiles when he married Mrs. Stilinski.” That was Lydia and Stiles wasn't surprise she knew that. She was smart.

“You never told me that you knew your birth mother.” Scott, and Stiles didn't have to look to his friend to know that he was doing the puppy dog eyes. Scott knew Bianca wasn't his biological mother, but he didn't know that Stiles had met his birth mother.

“She is pretty, and classy. How come she is pretty and classy and you are so clumsy?” Erica knew how to cheer up a guy. Or not.

“So that's why you said mother when we were at the diner.” Trust Danny to be the practical one. Allison only looked curiously to Athena while Isaac still seemed to distrust her. Boyd, as usual, said nothing.

But it was Harris who got the goddess out of the bag.

“Wait?” All the attentions went to him. “If you are the goddess Athena, and he is your son... He's a demigod!” Of course Harris knew the goddess true identity. Athena always liked to have a clear relationship with her lovers. Even if at first they didn't believe her.

And Harris' comment was enough for the chaos to fall over the pack.

“Athena? As the _goddess_ Athena?” Lydia said with an incredulous tone.

“Very funny Stilinski.” Jackson mocked him.

“Since when gods are real?” It was the wrong thing for Erica to say, because Athena glared at her what made the girl jump with fright and hide behind Isaac.

“What? Goddess? Dude?” Scott, obviously, would take a life plus six months to understand.

“This explain some things.” Stiles gave Danny a look. The Hawaiian boy suspected something?

But it was Allison who surprised everyone.

“I always pictured you as an Aphrodite's son.” Silence came over the group. “What? I'm a hunter's daughter, my family is in this business for generations. You really thought that we would know about some supernatural creature but not about the Greek gods?”

“That's right, I heard some of Artemis' Huntress had help from humans before. Humans who, like them, hunt monsters.” Athena explained.

“Why did you think I would be Aphrodite's son?” There was nothing wrong with Aphrodite, he met the goddess in the war against Gaia and she was beautiful. But he didn't have the face to be one of her children. He wasn't prone to be a top model or something like that.

“Because you're compassionate and kind and is always taking care of us and is so full of love...” Allison shrugged while Stiles blushed. Athena only laughed.

“She is right baby, but I have to say that all these qualities are from his father's side of the family. But his smartass is my fault.”

“Talking about smartass... Mother, what are you doing with him?!” Stiles pointed an accusing finger to Harris who bristled at the boy.

“Why Stiles? Adrian is funny, smart, handsome, adorable...” Athena started to list the man's qualities and Stiles made a face.

“I'm gonna be sick. You're dating the guy who wake up every morning already planning how he will make my life a living hell.”

“Your life?!” Harris had to defend himself. “What about me? You and your comments and comebacks and your smart mouth always interrupting, always correcting me, always thinking you're so smart...”

“I am smart! You're dating my mother, remember? Athena, goddess of WISDOM. All her babies are geniuses. Of course I know more than you.”

“Stiles!” Athena admonished him. “It's not polite to brag.” Then she turned to Harris. “Even when he's right. He is smarter than you. So Adrian, honey, if you want to keep this relationship, I ask you to please stop harassing my son.” She gave to Harris a smile so bright that he got hypnotized by it to the point where he agreed with anything Athena said.

“Of course honey.” Harris said with a faraway voice and Athena's smile became bigger.

“Well children, I'll leave you to your film.” She put her arm on Harris. “And Derek, darling, I didn't forget about you. We will have our mother-in-law to son-in-law conversation.” Derek gulped and only nodded while he watched the goddess say goodbye to the rest of the pack and leave with Harris trailing after her.

“My only consolation is that their relationship won't last a month.”

“Stiles! Don't jinx them.” Lydia said horrified, the ever romantic girl, even when she denies this vehemently.

“Lydia, honey...” Stiles went to her and put his arm over her shoulders, ignoring Jackson's glare as always. “Let me tell you about Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and how she likes to lure innocent men and make smart babies with them.”

And while Stiles guided Lydia to the exhibition room, followed closed by the pack, he started to explain to her about Athena's short relationship span and the babies who always come out of it.

“Dude!” Scott said at the back of the pack, making everyone stop their conversation to look at him. “You're a demigod!” Silence for a second before a chorus in an exasperated tone say:

“Really Scott?!”

 


End file.
